One Night Turns Into Many
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: A one night stand with a certain silver haired prostitute to get away from current relationship problems was meant to be a one time thing. Axel didn't expect to be involved with him anymore, but things never work out in his favor. AkuRiku and more. Lemony
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _A one night stand with a certain silver haired prostitute to get away from current relationship problems was meant to be a one time thing. Axel didn't expect to be involved with him anymore, but things never work out in his favor. AkuRiku and more. Lemony~_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of that awesome stuff!

**A.N.**: Woo guys I'm planning to make stories all at the same time! Which is probably a bad idea but heeeey I like writing. If I don't feel like writing one, I could always write another. But I will went islet finish Better Than Drugs, but for now enjoy this one!

* * *

Bright, phasing lights. Blaring sexy music that set the mood inside the large light probing room was already sending me to an all time low.

I didn't know what compelled me to sit at this miserable place. No; that statement was completely false. I knew what dragged me here, to this place where sexual dreams are only a couple of twenties away. I wasn't aiming to sit in a stripper/brothel bar. Sitting anywhere far away from my relationship problems seemed satisfyingly enough for me. It was no surprise that I found myself straying in another town and walking in here.

Just thinking about how I wandered here caused a certain vein to throb within my temple. I could already feel the cranial pressure settling on my head. The palms of my hands hastily rubbed roughly up and down my face. Facial body parts were dragged slightly in up and down vertical motions as I desperately wished for one thing. Thankfully, the first seat I had taken was near the bar.

Before my mouth opened to order a drink, my eye caught something in the crowd. Or rather someone. It was surprising how I easily ignored my surroundings at that point. The men dancers were certainly beautiful enough, their bodies shimmying and twirling in their sweaty half naked or even fully naked glory. Men were pressed against the floor, tables, or poles trying to gain some extra cash. But that was not what was catching my attention.

What captivated me at that moment were unique crystal eyes from across the room. They belonged to a decently tall, slim man that was preoccupied with trying to gain some wallet dough. Silver hair cascaded beneath a leather matching cap, similar to the style of a police hat. He was dressed in a small leather jacket that came just above his belly button. Mesh netting sneaked underneath his jacket and then my eyes lowered to what I could see from the considerable distance. Even though his hips were provocatively shaking his matching leather short- shorts clad ass about, those glittering cyans managed to make contact with mine as I continued staring. The gaze we held was not even broken when he straddled his customer, leaning his face in to whisper. Probably some dirty sweet nothings; something I'm craving right now. His lips curved into a pale, pink smile as it was directed at me. A smile that said he probably knew what dirty thoughts I was thinking right now.

I was the first to break our stare as I turned around. A pained look came across my face as a pulsing headache started to irritate my cranium. I shouldn't be thinking about sex or seductive silver haired dancers right now. It was time to sulk and drink my heart away. I had to drown my pathetic self in booze until I forget; either erase the memory of what went down or come close to it. The idea of alcohol appealed to me once more as I attempted to open my mouth and spill these desires to the bartender. I stared again at the spot where I saw the dancer, but he was not there anymore.

"Hey," a gentle voice popped right behind me. Looking genuinely surprised, I twirled in my roll around stool to see where the owner of that voice came from. Much to my ideas of who it could be, it was far off from the person I thought it was. That silver haired beauty I had spotted across this floor was now right in front of my face. Damn, he was even more exotic in appearance close up. I could make out his sharp cheekbones and those pink lips, which were thin and sinfully beautifully shaped.

"I'm not interested in sleeping with anybody right now," I gruffly and bluntly say as I gripped my wallet in my hand. There was no use in beating around the bush. Although he was damn attractive, I was not here to fuck around. Literally. "And didn't you have a customer already."

"I left him because you look like you need someone to talk to," he replied calmly as ever. My eyebrow quirked in puzzlement. That was not an answer I had been expecting. It didn't sound like rejection at all. If anything, it sounded like he was curious as to what had upset me this night.

"Heh. I don't want to pay you for your time of listening to my sob story," I chuckle as I mildly look into his eyes. The male stripper- or perhaps he was a prostitute- was casually leaning both of his arms on the counter. His hands were folded and his head was cocked and relaxed, looking at me as if he wanted to know.

"It's okay. I don't charge for casual conversation," he assured with an amused smile. His eyes flickered to my hand that had a death grip on my wallet with a chuckle and then back to me. "Should I offer you a drink? Sans-flirting?"

I laugh a little at this boy's choice of words. Without any flirting intentions, eh? I was going to buy a drink anyway, but since I was offered one I decided to play along with this guy's generousness. "Surprise me."

"Two on me. The usual," he murmured to the bartender. With a nod, the waiter tended to these mystery drinks. Whatever it was, I hope it was strong enough to at least put my mind at ease. "So what's your name, stranger?"

It was harmless enough to ask somebody his or her name. Playing along again, I answered, "Axel. What's yours?"

"Riku. What brings you here, Axel?" he inquired interestedly. Yet, his cyans were genuinely concerned as they stared at my expression. I would have not answered if it was not for the drink that slid in mine and Riku's direction. It was in a martini glass, salt on the rim. I took a much too eager sip from the contents of the liquid. What I expected to be an apple martini was definitely not it. I nearly coughed as I barely got a taste of the fruity contents, and instead my throat made acquaintance with the burning alcohol inside it.

A giggle brought my attention back to a certain silverette. "Too strong?" he asked with an amused smile, his eyes half-lidded and glittering.

"Didn't expect that," I coughed out. A smile spread across my face as I sniffed the drink in my hand. I vaguely smell something resembling mango within this drink and it was unique. It was something different, which I craved from the same repeated boyfriend problems.

"Should I get you something else?" Riku asked politely as he drank his special martini in a dainty way. Staring at the posture of his delicate fingers and the small movements of his throat swallowing, I shook my head.

"No way. This strong stuff is exactly what I need," I smirk. Now expecting what it tastes like, I carefully start to sip what lies within this intriguing concoction. After my glass was halfway done, I murmur out, "It's relationship problems."

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he cocked his head the other way. I'm glad that was all he said on the subject. Riku seemed to understand that was all I was going to explain on this topic. He was polite enough to not pry too much into my personal life. As I sat there silently for a considerably short time, I could already feel the buzz of this magic martini. My mind was starting to slowly ease into a half sober pool.

I was wondering if this mysterious Riku gave me this drink to ease me into paying him for a night of fun. Then I realized, maybe that's also what I need. Maybe secretly he knew that I needed some really good sex to just escape the dramas of life, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

I knew what I was going to do next. With a bit of help from the alcohol, I lean my head towards Riku's ear. I huffed out what was clearly running through my mind at the moment. Not for a minute, I was ashamed, but maybe that was the carefree mood I acquired from some of the alcohol. "How much are you worth, Riku."

"It depends on how well I could serve you, Axel." Riku's voice was huskily driven. His reply showed that his price was how well he was capable of satisfying me. It caused me to breathe deeply as I was now wondering how good this boy was. Either he was decent, or he was really, really good. At least he understood me, how I knew that he needed to serve to my every whim.

"Can't wait to find out at my place," I growled out. I blindly grabbed for his hand which was really warm and soft. It was attractive how he took care of his skin, at least on his hands for what I was aware of right now. I dragged this beauty into my car and drove my way back to my one story apartment.

It seemed as if Riku was testing my limit the entire way there. His fingers would subtly run over my cheekbones, over my lips that were already releasing small breaths. His digits traced around the nape of my neck to the front right below my chin. I could feel his warm breath directly on the side of me and I could see from my peripheral vision that he was already leaning in towards me.

Those thin lips brushed against my jawline as they whispered out, "I hope you're a good driver." My jaw tensed as those very lips pressed against my neck. Soft peppering kisses trailed their way down the prominent muscle in the side of my neck. His palm rubbed down and around to my shoulder. Riku rubbed it around in small circles until he felt down and along my arm, which was currently flexing to the point where it was tense. I was holding the gear shift tightly when his hand ended up hovering over mine. He grabbed and dragged my sweaty palm onto a smooth patch of skin where I thought was his thigh since the meat there was soft.

I could feel my hand be guided upward until it touched leather. The tips of my fingertips ran along the hem of those material shorts. All I could think is how close I am to reaching in between those parted legs. It makes me stare at the road with squinted eyes, attempting to concentrate on what's ahead of me instead of where my hand was heading.

My palm finally rested on what appeared to be a leather covered tent. As my eyes widened a bit at the boldness of Riku's actions, his warm tongue ran against my ear. I stifled a gasp as my hand provocatively squeezed in between his legs and earned a soft moan in return. My foot stomped on the brakes just in time for a red light, which I almost ran over due to that hot and heavy noise. Riku was making this a teasing, difficult ride. My hormones were already soaring high as it is.

"Red light," he whispered out in a light gasp as his tongue ran over the shell of my ear. Letting go of my hand, his palms reached and pressed against my chest. They felt downward and downward, getting a feel for the contour of my chest. Riku seemed to hum as if he liked what he was touching. His tongue was mesmerizing my senses as it rolled around and round, and I could hear the small slurps of his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands traveled southward until they sneaked underneath my shirt. I had been holding in my breath since I thought he was going down there- but apparently he tricked me.

"You tease," I growled out as my palm freely fondled in the middle of his spread thighs. Riku just moaned in response. I had to admit, his teasing was a major turn on and was definitely getting me riled up. I was especially enjoying the fact that we were freely fooling around in the short span of time of a streetlight turning green. It was definitely thrilling.

Riku's hands ran along my abdomen, to which he huskily commented, "You work out..." His hands got rougher as they traveled back up to my pecs, rubbing his palms freely around my nipples. Grunting out, I couldn't help but stare at the rear view mirror. I glanced at his reflection in the glass, his eyes all lusty. His tongue seemed to be hungrily lapping at my neck now and I was captivated by the pink muscle's movements. My own hand returned Riku's work by rubbing up and along his clothed loins; through the cool material, I could also feel the heat emanating inside. "Haah...oh...green light..." Riku groaned out.

"Shit," I cussed in a gasp. I was enjoying the hot palms on me too much to notice the light changing. I hit the gas and struggled not to swerve as naughty fingertips squeezed my nipples. Hard. "God damn," I growled angrily as my hand yanked away from Riku's package to grab the wheel. I needed both to stabilize the vehicle.

"Mmn, I'm coming over there...Looks like fun." The clicking of a seatbelt unfastening sounded in the car. I glanced over to Riku's form, whom was hastily yanking away a safety belt and throwing his hat in the backseat.

"Hey, click it or ticket," I warned as I heard his body scuffling over to mine. Holy shit! Was Riku really going to- in the middle of me driving?!

"Let's break a few rules, hmm?" he devilishly said. His hands gripped my lap and he crawled over to the driver's seat. I strained my head as I couldn't resist- nor did I want to resist. My heart pounded with the possibility of getting caught in the middle of this. Riku settled so that he sat on top of my lap. His arms immediately looped around my head and his lips naughtily sucked on my neck. A moist tongue ran against the sensitive skin there and blood rushed much faster to a southern region of mine. Fuck. This was really hot...

Riku's arms released and retreated back to his sides. His hands then abruptly brought their attention to the hem of my jeans. I could feel a smirk forming on his lips against my neck. He began working on undoing my jeans, taking his sweet time with the button and zipper. "I bet your cock is so hard..."

I released some heavy pants as I kept my eyes on the road and away from the delectable stranger on my lap. I could feel his hand circle and grope my constrained erection and then dip inside my jeans. He knew not to waste any time as he reached into my boxers and gripped my cock, only to reposition it through the hole in the underwear. I shivered as I felt the cool air hit it until two warm sets of fingers wrapped around the stiff erection. One hand worked on twisting around most of my cock, making sure to stroke every part of the head and mid-section. The other pumped my base and traveled to my balls, massaging them in between his vigorous fingers. My cock was just pulsing helplessly in his hands.

"Fu-uuck," I hiss out as I hastily pull into my street, where my house was slowly coming into view. I parked as correctly as I could not caring if I was a suitable distance from the sidewalk. I turned the car off as I gruffly groaned out, "We're here."

Giving my dick a few more pumps, Riku let go of where I needed to be touched the most and yanked the car door open. I tucked myself inside my pants quickly just so I could wildly pick up the male on my lap and carry him to my front door. There, I let his feet hit the ground so that I could fumble for my keys. It was difficult since first, Riku was a fleshed, leather barrier between me and my door. Second, his hand had no problem shoving its way inside my jeans and freeing the obvious hard on I had just previously tucked in, only to stroke it in an agonizingly slow way when whispering the most dirty things in my ear.

"Open the door Axel...unless you want me to give you a blowjob right here on the front porch." As tempting as that sounded, I really did not want the neighbors have something to talk about. As I was hurrying to push the key into the keyhole, Riku was working on removing my button up shirt. I shoved the door open and the silverette would have fell back if I had not caught him in time.

I slammed the door closed with the back of my foot, dragging this silver haired sexy fuck to my bedroom. As soon as I stepped foot into my room, I pinned Riku facefirst against the wall. He let out a surprised gasp as I shoved my body to his back, trapping him. "You're gonna get it for teasing me," I sneered out, reaching my arms around his torso to unzip his leather jacket.

"How am I gonna get it," Riku mewled out. He obviously enjoyed being handled rough. My carnal instincts were taking over. He was fueling me to become more lustful and more eager to satisfy my personal pleasure.

I discarded his jacket quickly to the ground. I grabbed at the netting and I figured it was a waste of time to take it off normally. I settled with ripping the damn mesh right off of his body. Much to my delight, his skin looked quite delicious, being all pressed against my bedroom wall. "I'm gonna make you suck my hard, long cock," I answer into his ear as he shivered. My hands worked on unhooking those right leather shorts of his. As I slid the material down his thighs, I huskily whispered, "Then I'm gonna bend you over and make you beg for it to be inside you..."

"O-oh fuck," Riku shuddered. I let the shorts drop to the floor as I worked on my own clothing. I hastily took off my shirt, throwing it aside to the bundle of clothes that were starting to form on the floor. With a animalistic snarl, I pressed my length right against his lower back. My fingers raked their way in between his milky legs and his breath hitched as I kneaded his inner thighs. They then cupped his round cheeks, which were small and fun to grope.

As he moaned, his legs shuffled to slide the shorts off of his ankles. His arms reached to grab at his leather boots, but I grabbed them just in time. "That's the only item you're going to be keeping on," I seethed. This is what the little vixen gets for driving me insane in the car.

"And if I take them off," Riku teased, acting like some sort of disobedient slave. Thinking on the spot, I yanked off the belt that hung loosely around my hips and forced the silverette's arms behind his back. I efficiently wrapped my belt around his wrists multiple times tightly and then pushed the belt through its own loops. He let out a small hiss of pain from the discomfort, but as I rested my head on his shoulder when I was working on my handiwork and looked downward, I could see his own cock twitching.

"Looks like you like bondage," I cooed. I was drinking in the image before me...Him all tied up in just a pair of skanky leather boots. I turned the boy around and aggressively latched my lips to his neck. Riku made a small gasp-driven noise as my hands felt up his sides and to those pale pink nipples of his. I was pleased that they were hard underneath my touch, just like another southern body part of his. His back wiggled against my wall, his cyan orbs casting a heavy gaze upon the torture on his chest.

Like I promised before, I suddenly guided the boy onto his knees. I grabbed the base of my own cock and positioned the tip to his lips, murmuring out cockily, "Do you want this?"

"Y-yeah," Riku gasped out. I ran my head along the nice thin shape of his lips. I kept a steady gaze upon those eager cyan orbs of his. His mouth followed his facial expression's eagerness as he darted straight for the pink tip. My free hand hastily grabbed the silver hair- something that I've wanted to run my hands through in a while. I was pleased to it was as smooth and soft as it looked. Riku gave a small whine of pain as his head struggled against my restraining head. "Why," he grunted out as a complaint.

"Because I'm in charge here." I once again traced the head of my member along his bottom lip. He gave a small little whine as his lips parted wider. Riku's teal crystals were shining on me. Begging, wanton, and saying to just shove myself inside his mouth. Instead of giving him what he wanted, I guided my mushroom shaped head into his mouth slightly, resting it on his bottom lip.

I saw Riku's mouth about to close and I pulled his hair painfully just in time so he could cry out harshly, his oral cavity expanding just as wide from the noise. "Use your tongue. Only," I commanded with a lustful, heavy tone.

"AhhM-Mmn." Riku's sleek tongue darted to enthusiastically roll around the pink top obediently. I was mesmerized by the movements of the pink muscle. Around and around it went, coating my cock's tip in a small coat of saliva. I groaned a bit in satisfaction, loosening my grip on his hair only a little.

"That's good," I groaned out in a hiss. Riku's tongue alone was pumping blood through my system quickly. The small little pleasurable movements of his tongue was enough to let small noises slip out of me. His panting breaths were hotly coaxing the tip to ooze pre-cum. Riku's tongue delightfully swiped the sample and his eyes' pupils dilated as he received a taste.

"I wan' ih..." the silverette mumbled with his tongue gently sliding across the cock's slit. What I registered of his garbled language was, 'I want it'. My eyes narrowed as I hazily looked at the male on his knees with hooded lids. My arms reacted with my current thoughts as I helped Riku up to his feet. I wrapped my arms around him to start undoing the belt tied around his arms. He looked confused as I dropped the leather restraint to the floor, but then his teal hues lightened with excitement as I laid casually on my bed. I put my arms behind my head, smirking as I said my next words.

"Come get it, then."

Riku's pupils dilated with what seemed to be a mixture of lust and hunger. He crawled up to me, much like a graceful panther- with leather boots- about to devour his food. Riku impatiently yanked off the rest of my jeans and boxers, which were pooled around my ankles. He lowered his head in between my parted thighs, never breaking eye contact, as he growled, "Don't mind if I do." His palms rested on my hips as he placed the tip in between his lips and pressed downwards.

I let out a strangled gasp as I felt his mouth intake all of the hardened length. I didn't expect him to swallow it whole. I didn't expect his mouth to be so tantalizingly warm and capable of pushing me so close to the edge now. The coil that was building within me gave out and a rush of hot pleasure shot through my nerves. "Shit...!" I cussed out as semen shot into Riku's heavenly mouth. My hips shook lightly as my head was thrown back in the sensation, eyes shut tightly.

In the midst of my orgasm, I felt Riku's cheeks constrict tightly and the small sounds of gulps. I peeked slowly at him as his mouth left my weeping cock. "That was quick," he smirked as he licked around his lips.

As I laid there catching my breath, a surge of anger surged through my body. Something I would reciprocate into dominating this cocky bastard and wiping that open smirk right off of his face. I grabbed fistfuls of his platinum hair and shoved him down on my pelvis. In mid gasp, I slipped my half erect length into his warm haven, growling out, "Don't think I'm done with you."

Riku's cyan orbs widened as my hips rolled right into his mouth. With more aggression, I thrusted in between his lips with more force than usual, driving my pulsing member deeper and deeper into his mouth. The vibrations from his small whines of protest vibrated along my cock, and I felt a tinge of guilt for a second. I thought I was probably testing the limits to his gag reflex...until those whines of his turned into small moans.

I widely grinned as I pumped into and out of his oral hole, giving panting breaths. "You little slut...to think I felt bad for a second." His eyes were beyond hazy and far from cocky; he looked submissively at me as I used his mouth for my own means of pleasure. "You like me forcing you to suck me off," I added in a small hiss, barely audible. Riku was bobbing his head in time with my thrusts. Eventually, they became sloppier and desperate and then I forced his lips off with a pop.

"O-oooh," he said in surprise as saliva dripped off of his lips and onto my more than slick member. With haste, I sat up from the bed and forced him onto the bed. His hands went to brace his sudden fall and he looked at me with surprise as I smirked evilly. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lubricant, smirking as I saw Riku subconsciously lick his lips.

"You don't need preparation," I sneer out with an obvious gleeful smirk. Riku bit his bottom lip before he wrapped his arms around his legs and grabbed the insides of his thighs, spreading them for me. I noticed his pink puckered hole twitching.

"No, I don't," he answered with confidence. His fingers, however, gripped more tightly onto his legs in apprehension I would assume. I wasn't a total asshole, so I climbed over him, ripping the condom packet with my teeth. I slipped it over my stiff excitement and then opened the small bottle of unscented lube. I squirted some generously into my hand, spreading the jelly in between my fingers and palms. I massaged my own member with a hitch of breath at the coolness, coating it with the slick fluid. I put the remaining lube on the taut little hole that was so generously presented to me, spreading it along the outside of the circular entrance. Riku lightly breathed as I pressed the head of my shaft in between his cheeks.

"I'll give you what you want," I lustfully pant, pushing against the tight ring of muscle until I breached it. Riku's eyes expanded and his mouth widened to let out a guttural groan as he felt the tip penetrate him. I stared at his pained expression, chuckling as I taunted him, "You've done this a lot, huh? You should be able to take it all in..."

Before a moan escaped his mouth in protest, Riku's mouth opened in a silent scream when I rolled my hips in one fluid motion, fully penetrating him. I huffed out, appreciating the virgin-like tightness of a man who's had sex many times. My pelvis gyrated in small circles, trying to loosen up his tight walls so we can get straight to business. Without saying a word, the buck of his hips told me it was okay to start.

With a loud grunt, I thrusted back into Riku's welcoming heat. My movements were slow and rough since I gained an appreciation for his tunnel's constant constrictions. His moans were soft, but prominent when directed into my ear. His heat and noises were what caused my body to build like fire, pushing me to take this male in deeper and deeper with each roll of my hips.

"Ahh..." With every thrust, I pulled out until only my tip was inside, and then roughly slammed back in. Riku's back arched and his hips wiggled each time I did that, staring down at my actions wantonly. As I continued this pattern, eventually his hips bucked down hard as I pushed inside. I groaned against his neck, starting to pick up the pace.

I dragged my hips harder so that he would take me in balls deep. He cried out as he felt my sack fervently pressing against his ass. I slammed inside quicker, bracing my arms on either side of his head, panting as I thrusted into his slick canal. I bit on my bottom lip as my hips rammed him in, twisting every so often to hit and rub in different angles.

"T-turn me," he begged in a breathy moan. I complied easily, grabbing Riku and flipping him on my bed without sliding out. The side of his face was pressed against my bedsheets and I pulled on his hips, dragging his ass closer against my pelvis. I grabbed his hands, placed them on his ass cheeks, and made them press the globes together. "Mnna...Hurry up..."

I smirked as I suddenly had the energy to ram inside his heat. Riku let out a surprised cry as my thrusts become harsher. If he's in doggy style, I might as well amuse him by fucking him like a bitch. I thrusted so hard that I heard the sound of my balls slapping against his ass. The bed groaned in protest to our wild antics and weight, and the headboard thrashed against the wall of my bedroom.

"S-shit, Axel...!" Riku moaned out as he pressed his cheeks more tightly together. A groan erupted through my throat as I was almost at my limit. Before I would finish up, I was going to end this one night stand with this prostitute some place else.

I wrapped my arms around the silverette's torso, grabbing his chest and helped him sit upward. I difficultly maneuvered him and myself to my desk. My movements were a bit awkward, but I had a destination: my work desk. With a swoop of my arm, I knocked all of the miscellaneous junk on the table and then bent this silver haired beauty over it as I pressed on his back.

"Dammit, Axel, just fuck me," Riku groaned out. I could tell he was impatient, but from the constrictions of his ass, I could also tell he was very excited about this new location. I lifted his leather boot clad leg so that it rested on my desk and his other standing leg stabilized the male on the floor. I drive my member in quickly and roughly, intending to finish this right here.

"Harder..!" he commanded with a throaty scream, making me grunt loudly in response. I gripped his hips and forced his hips to meet me thrust for thrust. My hips impaled his behind with a strong force, enough to send me over the edge right there. The white hot pleasure spread through me. I gasped for breath and groaned out loudly, my body standing still for a moment as I relished the feeling of all my nerves standing on their ends.

I started to ride out my orgasm with wild thrusts, struggling to get Riku to cum. Judging by his high pitches screams of, "Fuck, right there!" I seemed to be miraculously hitting a spot within him. With a few final rams of my hips, he screamed out his release. I bit in the junction of his neck and shoulder, peering over his body to see him cumming onto my table. I didn't care at the moment so my hand rapidly gripped his pulsing rod to milk him of every drop of his sticky substance. The silverette mewled as his hips gyrated and his cock slid in and out of my palm until he stood completely still. His chest heaved as his face bent down to lick his own white mess. My eyes tore away from the sight, and I kept myself busy by pulling out of him. With a snap of rubber, I discarded the used condom in my nearby trash. I was struggling to stand up, so I leaned on Riku's body for support. Those two orgasms really took a toll on my stamina...

"Fuck, that was so good," Riku said almost dreamily, turning around to fully look me in the eye. He stayed silent for a moment, and then grabbed my arm. His eyes looked relieved and excited, but they were definitely heavy with exhaustion. "Say, uh...can we lie down?"

Without waiting for an answer, the feisty male dragged me to the bed, laying comfortably naked on my sheets. Just to amuse him, I laid right next to him and scooted next to Riku. He smiled a bit as he placed his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my neck. I would have rejected this, but I'm sure anybody, prostitute or not, needed a cuddle after intense sex, right? I comfortably put an arm around his waist, deciding it wasn't so bad holding a stranger. It was strangely comforting, only because it was after sex.

Riku then murmured, "I'll make sure to leave before you wake up, alright." I nodded tiredly, glad that he knew about our current situation. Hell, we were two strangers having sex and he was getting paid for it. I can just imagine the awkwardness that would produce in the morning. I was grateful that he understood that this was strictly a one night stand.

That we wouldn't see each other again.

* * *

Okay cool I'm done with the first chapter! Yep I'm glad I wrote a lemon. I should have made it less descriptive considering it was a curt cash only sex, but hey I like describing lemonssss.

Make sure to review and hopefully I'm gonna write another. See ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A one night stand with a certain silver haired prostitute to get away from current relationship problems was meant to be a one time thing. Axel didn't expect to be involved with him anymore, but things never work out in his favor. AkuRiku and more. Lemony~

A.N.: Chapter 2 commencing. Don't by shy! I appreciate reviews because they help me with my motivation.

* * *

My bloodshot eyes shot open to the morning sound of an annoying alarm clock. The blasted mechanism did not fail to bring back the headache I acquired yesterday; I can't believe I forgot to turn the fucking thing off.

"Mother...fucking...alarm," I seethed through gritted teeth. My fist aimlessly hit the bed side drawer, hitting randomly. Although I knocked over a couple of junk onto the floor, I managed to punch the top of my alarm, attempting to turn it off. Thankfully it worked and I let out a relieved sigh. I threw my arm over my eyes, trying to shield out the morning sun that filtered through my window. It was meaningless, though. I was the type of person that if I was woken up, I'm bound to stay awake.

I might as well occupy the start of my morning by cleaning off the shit I knocked over on the ground. I rolled over onto my stomach lazily as my head peered out from the side of the bed. I reached to grab the items that cluttered onto the floor. A shaver, a bottle of lubricant, a closed pill bottle with sleeping pills.

My eyes snapped open as a late morning realization dawned on me. A bottle of lube, left right out in the open; I've nearly forgotten I had a one night stand with a...err...scandalous male prostitute. We fucked on the very bed I was sleeping on- I nearly jumped out of the very bed, breathing harshly. I slept with a random guy last night- holy shit. What in my right mind compelled me to do so? I also briefly remember changing locations over to my desk. I groaned loudly not too excited to lay eyes on the mess that we created last night. I peeked over at my table only to find it surprisingly clean. I blinked once- twice. I know I hadn't cleaned it, and there was only one other person that would have.

I swung my legs over my bed to walk out of the room. I dragged my fleece blanket around only to cover my lower body from, err, scandalous cyan eyes. If the owner of those very eyes was still in the house, at least. I dragged myself to my kitchen and I sniffed rather loudly at the new scent in the kitchen.

"Coffee...and pancakes?" I drawled out in a question. I stared at the caffeined drink that was sitting in the coffee maker. A stack of three pancakes, which were rather big, sat on a plate on my table. I raised an eyebrow as I wondered, why in the world would this random guy clean up my desk and make me breakfast? Especially the fact that I didn't pay him.

Holy shit, I didn't pay the damn prostitute! I shook my head disappointedly for some unknown reason. I guess I should be happy that I got laid- to add on, for free. Maybe I jipped the poor guy off. I had to admit, he was very good in bed. He responded quite nicely to rough sex. His mouth was very good too...that hot, dripping mouth with saliva.

My hand was absentmindedly starting to pull and tug at my own cock as I thought about yesternight's events. Realizing my unconscious horny actions, I released my dick quickly as I smacked my hand. I should not be getting myself off to some random guy whose name that I forgot.

I sighed, thinking that there was only one thing I could do at this point. I sat down at my kitchen table and decided to delve right in to the pancakes. That is, before a saw a sheet of paper laying next to the plate. I raised an eyebrow as I picked up the note, noticing the handwriting on it was neat script.

**_Axel,_**

**_My, my. You certainly know how to handle a man in bed. Thank you for that hot display of using me as your personal bitch. Enjoy your breakfast, "Big Guy"~_**

**_Riku_**

A blush crept on my face and I got an instant full fledged erection as I read the whole message. "'Big guy', huh," I murmur out loudly as I scratched the back of my head nervously. My eyes nearly bulged out of its eye sockets when I flipped the piece of paper over. In the same neat handwriting was a phone number with a small heart.

"No fucking way," I grunted out as I ripped the paper to shreds. It was unknown to me if I ripped the paper because I wasn't interested or if I was a little bit too interested for a booty call. I finally decided that I would not affiliate myself with a prostitute any more. It's low for a guy who's just had a tremor in his relationship and makes me look pathetic.

I groaned out loudly as I realized another very, VERY important fact. I am _still _in a relationship. Yes, there are problems, but I failed to mention the fact that we are technically still together. Which makes me a cheater. Even if I was skating on thin ice, there was still a significant other involved in my life and I possibly just screwed it all up by...by sleeping with this Riku guy! Suddenly, I was angry, but didn't want to be angry at myself. I couldn't help that I was in a weak, disgruntled state. Sure, I was aware of my actions but there was the temptation of trying to forget what happened and to settle my mind at ease for a while. That temptation was that damned little silver haired vixen. Suddenly, I directed my frustration in this one guy even though I shouldn't have. He's human in his own way, hormones wise, so I guess it wasn't entirely his fault. But that damn prostitute manipulated me into my own bedroom.

I had lost my appetite there as I thought about my boyfriend. My significant other would probably forgive me after a while, but if he finds out what I had done...Our relationship would definitely be over. I sighed as I realized that morning, I was only going to be able to handle a cup of coffee. I prepared the caffeinated drink with a couple of sugars and searched in the refrigerator to put in the final ingredient. I always needed milk with my coffee; taking it black was not my cup of tea. No beverage related pun intended.

I blinked as I saw that I had a carton of milk. I pulled it out skeptically, knowing that I had it in the refrigerator for a long while. I haven't had coffee at home for a long time and usually went to a cafe to buy a cup. It was no wonder that when I opened the carton, a foul smell emanated from the opening. My nose wrinkled in disgust as I dumped the spoiled milk down my sink drain, murmuring out, "Gross..."

I guess after I wash up, I should really buy some milk. I eyed the pancakes, thinking that I should at least grab a bite before my grocery shopping. I waddled lazily over to the cabinet to pull out where the syrup usually was. My eyes widened to find that there was no syrup present. This was peculiar since I swear that I had a bottle there not too long ago. Then again, I haven't had an opportunity to eat something with syrup in a while. It was one of those instances that I was unsure even if I had it in the first place. Sighing, I mentally jotted down another item to my grocery list.

* * *

I generally spent a longer time than the average male while grocery shopping. There were a couple reasons that were responsible. One, I wanted to get the best possible deal off of products and tried to save as much money as possible. Being a twenty one year old male in a single apartment required rent, so it was obvious that I needed to save money. Second, when I bring a list of things, I tend to get distracted by other items that are displayed, whether they be essential or not. Sometimes I even forget that I need some extra things as well, like the fact that I forgot that I needed bread,

Eggs, water...and probably three dozen instant ramen noodles.

I steered my shopping cart with my items in tow, having all the items that I need and don't need. Individuals around the store probably stared at me weird for spending time looking at each price tag, but I wanted to honestly know how much I was saving! A whooping thirty cents from my last purchase of eggs, heh. Many probably gave me a weird look or two when I smiled like a child when I grabbed a pack of Oreos. Who could blame me, especially after not having any sweets for a good two weeks? Perhaps it was better that I was not getting tied down with sugar and fat though, since I wouldn't have been able to last as long last night.

Mentally and repeatedly beating myself with an imaginary baseball bat, I rounded the corner of an aisle into the frozen products section. I always got my milk last, since I never wanted it to go spoiled. My eyes scanned the sliding refrigerator doors as I slowly steered my somewhat light shopping cart. I did not feel like getting the usual white milk. In fact, I was in the mood for something different.

I saw the cartons of milk, most likely cheap store brands judging by its tacky logos and lower prices. I felt like spoiling myself a bit more than usual, so then my eyes caught sight of a particular expensive brand of milk at the last fridges door. Smiling, I walked over to the door where the regular and chocolate TruMoo large containers sat. I always heard that it was a healthier milk, so maybe I'd try it just this once-

As my hand reached for the handle of the door, somebody had already slid the fridge open and grabbed a bottle from the stock. A certain, familiar somebody. His silver hair was let loose on his back. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans which were bleached in some parts. His small jacket was opened, black, and had the neon green Monster energy drink logo on the front.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I recognized the character in front of me, someone who I was not destined to meet again. Before I had the right mind to turn around and walk away as if I never saw him, Riku's voice chimed, "My, what a nice surprise."

"Right," I lowly say, not knowing what else to add on to that statement. I grabbed a regular bottle of TruMoo, throwing it carelessly into my shopping cart. With coy crystal orbs, the silverette slowly placed his basket of groceries inside my cart.

"Hope you don't mind," Riku said with a smile ever so present on his face. "They're a bit heavy."

The nerve of this guy to put his groceries with mine. "Actually I do mi-"

With a bit of curiosity shown on his face, Riku's body dipped down slightly to stare at the products inside my cart. He interrupted me in mid-sentence, and commented with a smirk, "Did you run out of syrup for your pancakes or something?"

Narrowing my eyes at his nosiness, or casual comment (who knew), I murmur out, "Yeah." My suspicion from before was raised as Riku happened to mention this fact, since it was true. Before I can open my mouth to confirm my suspicions, the silverette walked over to me, getting closer than usual. My jaw tensed as fingers and palms settled on my chest.

"Say..." Riku started with a small smile. Those playful teal eyes had lowered eyelids, shadowing them to a darker, more lustful hue. "Any hints one when you are going to call me?"

How this boy managed to get my body at full attention, I knew. It was those fingers that were tracing around my nipple through my clothing. It was a secret devilish action that looked like casual affection to the public. What I failed to understand was how he commanded my mind to focus on him. Suddenly, I was noticing things I haven't before. How those jeans hugged Riku's body a bit too tightly, how slim the other male was, how his small jacket slid off of his shoulder to show skin from his shoulder. He looked a little younger than last night. Maybe that was because he wasn't in his leather attire, making him look bed worthy and mature. Now he looked like a teenager with his laid back outfit, still bed worthy, but his attitude still matched that of yesterday.

"I..." I dragged my thoughts away from the lusty haze that they were starting to drown in. "I'm not planning on calling you." Without a sign of rejection from the prostitute, Riku's smirk grew wider. I just knew that it might take a while to shake the persistent male off of me, but it should work by the end of this shopping trip.

My breath nearly caught in my throat as Riku turned bolder with his persistence. His other hand much too willingly cupped in between my thighs, pressing insistently. I tried to control my facial expressions, not wanting to attract any attention. Then again, how could attention NOT be directed at me since Riku was obviously groping my crotch in public! "Riku there are people here," I hissed out trying to hint, 'Let go of my cock.'

Riku, though, seemed to not have a care in the world. Nor did he have any shame when his fingers then squeezed the bulge that had started to form. My hormones were sadly weak. "You sure," he whispered, loud enough only for me to hear and then blew the words right onto my lips, "'Big Guy'...?" I smelled the pepperminted breath that rolled along with his words. I stared at his expression, caught a tongue flicking across his own lips. He...obviously wanted me.

"Uh huh. I actually got rid of your number," I willed myself to say in a slightly gargled tone. I sighed a little in relief as I felt his hand leave my package and chest. I stood stiffly, trying to adjust my position so that the boner in my pants wouldn't be so damn obvious to others. He tilted his head in amusement, knowing it took me willpower and a right set of mind to make that final decision.

"Teehee, it's okay. I know you'll probably still call me," he cockily said while a giggle escaped his lips. I blushed lightly at the way his face lit up from laughing, but then returned to my serious demeanor. How did he expect me to call him without his number? What a weird, optimistic guy. Smirking, he pulled my cart with him, calling out, "Lets pay for the groceries, right?"

I waited outside the line, starting to bag my groceries slowly. I sometimes stared up at Riku, watching him casually converse with the cashier. It was odd seeing a man with a taboo job be in the norm. It was even odder that I had met the guy again after we were meant to have a one nighter. It made me think that if Riku was regular enough to go food shopping, maybe I would catch him doing other normal activities. But, hopefully I would be able to avoid that.

I was currently watching him stuff his paid items into a bag. Riku seemed to buy a lot of fruits and vegetables. I didn't see any meat in there at all, and caught a carton of organic eggs settling in a loose bag. Perhaps he was a vegetarian; but that wouldn't be something I would ask him. Besides, it's not like I want to get to know the person I fucked and I shouldn't feign interest in him. That's what boyfriends do, is get to know each other. Boyfriend...shit.

Getting slightly stressed out, I walked away with bags at my hands and arms, Riku catching up almost instantly. Hearing the footsteps calmly trotting besides me, I blurted out the question that's been haunting my mind ever since he mentioned the syrup. "Hey, did you know that I ran out of syrup?"

Riku blinked quite innocently which made my eyebrow twitch a bit. I was so used to having him be sexy that I hadn't realized his cute sides. 'Nor should I be realizing it,' I thought bitterly. Deciding to never think those things again, Riku let a wide smile take his features. "Wow, Axel. Do you think I'm capable of knowing that?"

"Huh..." Maybe Riku really wasn't diabolical enough to try to hook up with me. The whole alcohol thing yesterday maybe wasn't trying to hook up with me; just a guy who was genuinely concerned about my down attitude. The syrup situation was probably the same. There was no way he expected me to he here at the same time as him.

"You give me far too much credit. I don't know if I'm that intelligent. Certainly not intelligent enough to throw out your syrup JUST so you would purposely bump into me at the supermarket while buying it?" Riku said jokingly with a smirk. Blinking, I didn't know if he was kidding or not. I hope it was a joke. Something inside me tells me it isn't considering he is getting that half-lidded, hazy eyes look again.

Which meant the little bastard was certainly sneaky.

"You're conniving, huh," I comment, shaking my head lightly. It's better that I don't let this realization affect me. The realization that Riku was manipulative and was quite successful in luring men to see him and sleep with him. I spotted my car in the parking lot as we came outside, I sighed out, "Well, I'm going."

"Wait." The silverette had softly grabbed my arm with his free hand. Not wanting to be completely rude before I never see him again, I turned to meet questionable eyes with him. He smiled apologetically before taking out his wallet, which was childishly a panda, and pulled out a bill. "Yesterday, you didn't pay me. So I helped myself to twenty bucks but I realize..." His voice turned more breathless and husky as he said his next words. "...I haven't had great sex like that in a while and you deserve the money a lot more than I do."

Before I protested about the money being handed to me or complain that he stole from me even if it was well deserved play, Riku shoved the twenty in my hand. He winked, causing my mouth to drop open, before he walked off with his bag. "Later," he called out flirtingly with a small wave of his hand.

"As if," I scoff quietly. Sighing, I uncrumple the bill within my hand. Sure it was quite generous of him, but he did offer his body in a monetary way, so he really should have kept the money even if he did steal it. As I walked into the sunlight from underneath a small entrance way roof of the supermarket, I noticed something off about the money Riku gave me. The light poured through the bill to show marker on the other side. Curiously, I turned over the bill only to gawk at what I just saw. It was a phone number with a small heart.

The bastard knew that this was something I couldn't get rid of. It was money, I couldn't just rip it up! He really was a conniving little...

And just to confirm my suspicion, as soon as I got home, I looked inside my garbage can. Lying right on top of the pile of trash was my previous maple syrup bottle, still half full.

* * *

Yep end of chapter! Riku is a naughty, mischievous, and manipulative guy, right? In his own way! Ehehe.

Well look forward to the next chapter! Reviews are welcome!

Replies to reviews:

WindWisp: Aw thanks so much! I'm flattered that you liked the lemon. And yes, there will definitely be more chapters. I'll b sure to update as soon as I can!


End file.
